His Revenge, Your Curse, and My Tears
by Nightly Halo
Summary: Its been 2 years since Sasuke left,and right after Naruto gets back from training chaos breaks loose! After being captured by the infamous Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki, Sasuke rushes to save his friend and get his revenge But can he have both? more insid
1. Story Info Page

**His Revenge, Your Curse, and My Tears…**

_A SasuNaru story_

_Continuation of the one-shot "Of Shurikens and Promises…"_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters…but if I did…I'd be having alota fun :D

**Summary:** It's been 2 ½ years since Sasuke left, and right after Naruto gets back from training chaos breaks loose! After being captured by the infamous Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki, Sasuke rushes to save his friend and get his revenge. What about Sakura? Will Sasuke be able to have his revenge _and_ his friend? Or does Itachi have other plans? Muahahahah! Ahem, please R&R, Flames are welcome :D

**Rating:** _T+ For Violence, Angst, Yaoi, Yuri, Sexual content, Language, and Suggestive Themes_

**Parings: **SasuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, ShikaKiba(Shika), ItaSasu, KakaIru, DeiSaso, SakuHina, SakuIno, (Those to guys at the Konoha Gates), NejiHina, GaaLee

**Readers Note: **

His Revenge Sasuke's POV

Your Curse Naruto's POV

My Tears Sakura's POV

The first chapter will be posted soon, I just wanted to post this so everyone that didn't already read it can, and you should :P


	2. Chapter 1 Sasuke's POV

**His Revenge, Your Curse, and My Tears**

_**Disclaimer: **I no own (unfortunately)_

_**Summary:** Read my page for it, I don't feel like typing it again, and it has VERY important information about the story!_

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, this is my first lemon...anyways...Itachi is, in my opinion, really OCC in this chapter, my friend RagingInferno said Sasuke was too, but remember, this is Sasuke when he was like 8 years old, so of course he's going to be like that...Itachi though...I have no excuse for him... lol**_  
_

* * *

**_Warning!! Lemon in this chapter! I will warn you before it get's to that part if you don't wish to read it!_**

* * *

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**_"Kyuubi thinking"_**

_flashbacks _

* * *

**Chapter 1 – His Revenge**

Sasuke swiftly jumped from tree to tree. His mind was currently racing. If Akatsuki took him then it was his elder brother, Itachi, who was most likely the one to kidnap Naruto. His eyes flashed Sharingan as his anger increased.

What if Itachi hurt Naruto? What if he killed him? But that wasn't what Sasuke was most afraid of.

"What if he rapes Naruto?" he whispered. He stopped on a tree branch as he thought this. Painful memories came flooding back to him as he stared off into the distance. The scene played before him like a movie

**(Okay, until you see the big bold letters again keep scrolling if you have a problem with Uchihacest, or lemon's in general)**

"Onii-san." A younger version of Sasuke stared back at a young teenage Itachi.

"Sasuke." Itachi reached up and lightly cupped his younger brother's face.

As the older Sasuke watched, he realized they were in Itachi's room. He remembered this day. Their parents were out on a tracking mission. Itachi and his younger self were home. Alone.

"Onii-san I had a nightmare..." the younger version of Sasuke had tears ready to fall in his eyes.

"Shh...it's alright now Sasuke-kun." Itachi pulled his younger brother close and held him to his chest as he softly cooed sweet words to him

He tilted his younger brothers' chin up to meet his own gaze. A dark glint reflecting in his eyes.

"Sasuke" Itachi began. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, Onii-san."

"Then show me."

"H-how Onii-san?" Sasuke looked up questionably at his older brother. Itachi simply smiled before softly replying. "Like this."

Before Sasuke could respond, Itachi leaned in while cupping his cheek and gently pushed his lips against Sasuke's. The young Uchiha's eyes went wide as he felt Itachi pull his small body closer to his own. The elder Uchiha deepened the kiss as he pushed apart Sasuke's lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"Mmf!" Sasuke's question of 'what are you doing?' only came out as pleasured moans. Itachi pulled away as he left Sasuke breathless. He leaned down towards his younger brother's ear.

"Do you like it?" Came Itachi's voice. However, something in his voice was different. His voice sounded almost...huskier.

Sasuke felt his small form start to quiver as Itachi darkly chuckled against him. Sometime during the kiss, Sasuke had been pushed up against the wall next to Itachi's bed. He could feel his elder brother's body heat, and the definition of his body as Itachi slowly trailed his hands up Sasuke's small, pale form.

Sasuke took in a ragged breath as Itachi leaned down and started to slowly suck on sensitive flesh of his throat.

"O-Onii-san"

Itachi pulled away as he trailed kisses up to his younger brother's ear again.

"Shh..Sasuke-kun."

"Onii-san, please...stop." Sasuke weakly muttered. The young Uchiha was getting a funny feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. The more his elder brother touched him, the more he'd enjoy it.

"Do you feel good, Sasuke?" Itachi huskily whispered into his ear. While Sasuke was concentration on the strange feeling, Itachi had pushed him roughly onto the bed. All Sasuke could do to respond was meekly to nod his head in a silent 'yes'.

"Then say it, little brother. Say that you want it. **Beg** for it."

Sasuke was a little taken aback by his brother's aggression, but as Itachi slowly started to pull away from his neck teasingly, Sasuke found himself gasping out the words.

"Onii-san. Please..." Tears were now streaming down the young Uchiha's face. "Please...don't stop."

Itachi smirked at his brother as he continued to trail his hands and lips down his small body.

'This is so wrong!' Sasuke thought. 'But...why does it feel so good?...'

"Nnn...I-Itachi..." The elder Uchiha kissed his way up Sasuke's body, leaving lingering kisses on his chest and collarbone. He lightly sucked on the sensitive skin of his younger brother as he heard Sasuke give out another moan. Itachi moved his pale lips up to the boy's ear as he lightly ran his tongue over it, earning another groan from his younger sibling.

"Shh...Sasuke-kun. Relax and enjoy yourself."

"Itachi...this is so-" before Sasuke could finish his sentence Itachi leaned over and devoured his lips once again, hungrily running his tongue over Sasuke's lips. He forced Sasuke's mouth open and began to sensually caress his body while passionately kissing him.

Sasuke felt as Itachi momentarily broke the kiss and ripped off his shirt along with his own. Before Sasuke could protest, he was laying on his stomach with his pants and boxers off. He felt Itachi's warm pale skin against his back as he leaned down to his ear.

"Sasuke, I want you to scream my name." Itachi seductively whispered.

As Sasuke responded with a 'huh' he felt his elder brother chuckle before he felt something hard against the insides of his legs. Realization dawned on the younger Uchiha.

'What is he- oh Kami! He's not gonna-?!'

Before the young Uchiha could finish his train of though he felt and immense pain as his elder brother pushed against him.

He screamed.

"Itachi!"

"That's it little brother, scream for me."

The elder Uchiha relentlessly pushed himself in and out of his younger sibling, bathing in his pain and screams.

Then, it stopped. He was no longer screaming in agony, but ecstasy. He hated himself for it. More so than that, he hated his brother for doing this to him.

Tears streamed down Sasuke's face as he buried into the pillow to stifle his moans.

He felt an odd sensation building up in the pit of his stomach again. With each electrified movement from his brother, the feeling grew even stronger. It was overwhelming, yet he loved it, he wanted to make that feeling explode. He moaned loudly as he hit his climax at the same time with his brother, it felt so good. He felt his small form shudder underneath his brother's as Itachi rode it out.

'I...feel…so dirty..." Sasuke thought as his young body collapsed into the bed. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**(Lemon over...just for storyline sake, what happened was Itachi half-raped Sasuke...I say half because Sasuke ended up moaning and such...lol)**

Sasuke shook his head.

'No. I won't let Naruto have that happen to him.'

Sasuke shook his head again. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Naruto was **his**!

"Did I just think that? No, I can't get side-tracked." Sasuke took off into the woods. "I will _never_ let that happen…" 

* * *

**A/N: ** Okie, sorry it took so long, I'm sick, and latley i haven't had much free time I have all the chapters up to 6 written out, I just haven't typed them -sweatdrops- gomen-nasai...I'll try my best to update more over Spring Break 


End file.
